Gamblers Are Born Liars
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: River Song is used to gambling with her own life. But when she finds herself caught up in human trafficking, people gamble with her life. She is the only one who will lose. Please read and review.


**Okay this is a bit of a dark one. This was inspired by The Croupier.**

There she was. He'd know that bush of blonde curls anywhere. The question was why was she there? The Doctor made his way through the cigarette smoke, intoxicating alcohol fumes and people. The sound of cards dealing, balls on wheels and bets. The Doctor reached River "River?"

River turned round and smiled "Hello sweetie" she turned back to the table "River why are you here?" the Doctor asked in an urgent whisper.

"Having a coffee, what does it look like?" River whispered back "I could ask you the same question"

"I was looking for you" the Doctor told her.

"Miss Song" said a man with a Russian accent.

"Yes sorry, Kantov" River said turning to the man.

"We should leave" Kantov said standing up.

"Where?" River asked.

"My hotel" Kantov said.

"I don't think so" the Doctor said sternly.

"She my property, she work off her debt" Kantov said.

"She is no one's property" the Doctor argued "If she's anyone's property she's mine!"

"She work of her debt, then I sell her to you" Kantov said he grabbed River's arm and pulled her up "Come now!"

"Hey you can't just take her away!" the Doctor said "River, say something!"

"We're being watched" she said quietly. The Doctor looked around; there were indeed big men around the room watching them, no doubt with a gun close to hand. The Doctor swallowed.

"Now I take Doctor Song" Kantov said "She owe me money"

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"She caught stealing from HQ" Kantov explained. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She mine until she pays her debt" Kantov said.

"I take it she's not gambling" the Doctor said.

"No she is what we gamble" Kantov said.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"We gamble on how long she will be allowed to live and how many days she will be used" Kantov chuckled.

"Allowed to live?" the Doctor asked in disgust.

"Yes whatever number is chosen is the days she has" Kantov clarified "I give her long life, I good gambler"

"You're winning then" the Doctor said.

"Yes, she my lucky charm" Kantov said stroking River's cheek, by the way she didn't jerk her head away, he knew something was wrong. He looked closer there were drops of blood on her dress and in her hair; her eyes were pleading him to help here. "But I am done, now we go to hotel" Kantov tried to pull River away again, she moved with him although she was reluctant. The Doctor had a plan, he watched River walk out with the Russian man, who was getting too close for comfort. The Doctor followed them out, as luck would have it they were walking down the street where he had parked the TARDIS, the Doctor slipped in front of them and into the TARDIS. He waited by the door, when they walked by, he reached out and pulled River in then quickly shut the doors. Once she had realised what had happened, River threw her arms around the Doctor then winced in pain "Are you ok Riv?" he asked.

"I just want to go to bed" she said stepping back.

"Ok" the Doctor said. He took her hand and they went to their bedroom. The Doctor put his pyjamas on while River rubbed her make up off, revealing a few nasty bruises. She came back in and peeled her dress off; she had bruises and cuts all over her body. River pulled on her nightdress and got into bed. The Doctor followed her lead and slipped in next to her. River had her back facing him "River, did he touch you?" the Doctor asked.

"No" River said flatly.

"Are you telling me the truth?" the Doctor asked. River turned over painfully "Yes, he very nearly did though"

"Oh River" the Doctor said quietly. River moved and lay in the Doctor's arms. "Why were you in their headquarters anyway?"

"God knows, I was bored" River told him "Anyway the found me, beat me up, dragged me to the casino to gamble my life away and then they would have taken me to the hotel and given me to the gambler who won me"

"Riv, they would have trafficked you" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I guess, luckily they only broke a few of my ribs" River said smiling. The Doctor put his hands over her ribs and healed them with regeneration power. "You nostalgic idiot" River said sleepily before she drifted to sleep.

**Hope you liked it, please review! **


End file.
